They See Me Rollin'...
(Non-canon episode) 'An Arburian Pelarota tries to get home, but he accidentaly landed on Earth. Plot ''In the space, an Arburian Pelarota is riding a Hoverboard. He is looking on a holographic GPS. Suddenly, a red point starts to blink. The Arburian goes to that point. On Earth: Ray: Man, take this clothes and arrange them into the closet. Shane: Do it yourself! I am busy! Ray: And what are you doing? Shane: I'm counting the sheeps. Ray: What the hell?!? You just woke up an hour ago. Shane: Yes but last night I counted that and I reach 7218. So shut up and don't make me lose my focus. 7944, 7945... Ray: 1, 48, 301840, 500, two millions. Shane: 7946, two millions, 2.000.001... Oh, hell and...(looks in Ray's eyes) I'll kill you!!! Ray: Oh crap. (runs outside) Shane is chasing him outside, when the Arubian Pelarota lands in the middle of the street. Arburian: I'm finnaly home! Wow, the world changed so much! Oh, humans! I like humans! They are so friendly. Want some gifts? I have two Opphu meatballs. Here (gives it to Ray) Ray: O...kay (eats it) Ugh, this is good, do you have more? By the way, my name is Ray. Shane: Hey, that rhymed! And I'm Shane... Ray: And his life is so plain. Arburian: I am Lheem, and... Umm... I like ice-cream. Ray: Cool! What are you doing on on Earth? Are you... Lheem: Earth? This is Arburia. Shane: No, it isn't. You're on Earth dude. Lheem: That means I'm not home? Ray: Nope. Lheem: This sucks. Do you know where is Arburia. Ray: That looks like a job for Mike. At Mike's home: Mike: How did you get an Arburin Pelarota? They are so rare! Ray: Rare? What that means? Mike: Their planet was destroyed and... Lheem: Arburia is destroyed? You are kidding. Mike: Sorry to inform you, but your home planet was destroyed. And probably you're the last survivor. Lheem: That can't be true. Where I will live? Mike: If you didn't know that your species disappeared means that you lived on other planets. Can't you get back there? Lheem: I'm a merchant. I go from a planet to another. By the way, I have some Azarado tuxedos at low prices. Shane: What about Mars 2.0? It's a very cool planets for every species. Lheem: Yes, I can live there, but I have some problems. Ray: What did you do? Lheem: My goods are always stolen by a yellow alien. He usualy steals robotic parts. Mike, Ray and Shane: Bozo! Bozo, entering from the celling: Has someone said my name? It was you, Mr Airwalker. Ray: Nope, it was... (transforms) Thunderbolt! Bozo: And what he wants? Ray: He wants to kick your butt. Bozo: Seriously? Say this to my robots! Ray: There we go again. Guys, take care of the robots. I'll get Bozo. Shane: But I don't have the Weapons Backpack! Lheem: Don't worry, I can fight with them (goes into ball form and smashes the robots). Pretty tough, dont'cha? Ray: Impressive. Bozo: Seriously? look at this (his skin transforms into rubber). Attack me if you can. Shane: Ray, don't try. It's unuseful. Mike: The rubber is not an electrical conductor. Ray: Damn! But it can't protect Bozo from the powers of (transforms) Neptun! Bozo: Yes it does (his skin goes transparent. Ray tries to attack Bozo, but the crystals goes through him. The robots overpower Lheem. He is defeated. Ray: Lheem! Bozo: Looks like I will win this time. Robots, attack! Ray: Damn it. What can I do? Hovertrix: DNA Scanning Finished. Ray: Lheem? What can I lose? (transforms) Um... Cannonbolt! He goes into the ball mode and destroys all the robots. Ray: Looks like it's beetween us now. He tries to hit Bozo, but it teleports. Ray: Oh crap. He fled again. (detransforms) Shane: Lheem! Bro, are you alright? Lheem: Yes, I feel good. Ray: Come on. Let's go to the Intergalactic Station. Lheem: Okay, so this was all for today. By the way, I have some cool Creatorsapiens hoodies. Low prices. Shane: Sorry, we don't need them. Lheem: 50% discount... THE END! Characters *Ray *Shane *Mike *Lheem Aliens used: *Thunderbolt *Neptun *Cannonbolt (first and last appearance) Villains *Bozo *Bozo's robots Trivia ''Important Notice!' Because the episode is non-canonical, none of this apply to the canon story. *Mars 2.0 is mentioned for the first time in Ray Alien Squad. *Creatorsapiens and Azarados are mentioned. *It was created for the Cannonbolt Fest 2011 *Ray first transforms into Cannonbolt *The title is a pun of Chamillionaire's song, Ridin' Dirty. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Aliens Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes Category:Alien Fest Category:Cannonbolt Fest